Solving The Problem
by xXalways-on-my-mindXx
Summary: The number of fangirls were increasing and they were getting smarter too. The horror for Sasuke has increased dramatically, how does Sakura solve the problem? sasusaku, a bit of parody
1. Day Zero: Preparations

**Solving the Problem**

**Barely any sasusaku in this chapter, I put 2 chapters together cause I thought it was too short.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Summary: **__the numbers of fan-girls were increasing and they were getting smarter too. The horror for Sasuke had increased dramatically, how does Sakura solve the problem? Sasukexsakura, beware __MANY__ fan-girls_

_-_

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

_~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_

_~0~0~0~0~_

_-_

**Prologue**

**-**

It was a nice, sunny day and the whole group – Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino even Gaara, Temari and Kankuro went to have lunch together.

They were sitting at Ichiraku's ramen shop. Naruto had lost a bet with Sasuke and was forced to treat everyone to ramen. It was also a perfect reunion; they hadn't seen each other for months because of month long missions. Whenever Naruto and some others were resting Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke and others would be on a long mission or the other way around.

Tenten, Rock Lee and Naruto were telling Temari, Gaara and Kankuro about what happened to Sasuke's fan club since they asked.

-

**Day 0: The Bet**

**-**

It had all started with a bet.

It was a cold day and team 7 (other than Kakashi) were warming themselves by having a big bowl of ramen, Naruto's idea of course.

"If you tell them to back off and weren't so quiet with your 'hn's then maybe they'd leave you alone! Geez, how hard can it be?" Sakura said after the three of them had another visit from Karin, she could still see the red hair of the sickly woman being flicked up, trying to look cool and flirt while she was walking away.

"Why don't you try it?" He was in the worst mood possible today. He was fed up; the fans had gone WAY TOO FAR with their stalking. He was in the shower for god sake!

"Look, I used to be one of them, so I would know and how am I supposed to try it?"

"Transformation jutsu, stupid and you never gave up did you?"

"Well, erm...I don't...like you now..." Sakura trailed off.

"But anyway I'm a medical ninja; do I need to spell it out for you? Besides you can't even do transformation jutsu, hypocrite." Sakura regained her confidence.

"Sakura, Sasuke, stop. I know how to settle this."

And being Naruto Uzumaki he couldn't resist.

He just had to start something.

"Both of you will learn transformation jutsu and pretend to be the other for a week. Sakura if you get rid of the fan-girls you win," He continued.

"Hehe I'm gonna do a lot more than that..." She smirked; she would make him the most unpopular and hated person in Konoha.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Er... nothing," She gave a nervous laugh while he glared at her.

But before she could put her evil plan to action she needed to complete learning the jutsu and acting.

"Hn. It's on," He said it low so that no one could hear.

Sasuke smirked.

He would foil her plans by making his fans love him more while he had the chance, because with Naruto; who knows what the loser will have to do...

"By the way the loser had to kiss the others shoes, apologise, run around the village in your most embarrassing underwear, then treat us to ramen." He added the last one on with an evil grin.

"Hn," (Translation - "I knew it!")

"But we can change back when we're both taking the rest of the day off right?" Although Sakura was older she still stays with her family every now and then.

She had only sort of moved out at the start of this year.

She didn't want both her reputation and family life all ruined by the emotionally retarded Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sure, if you can find a place where you can change back without anyone else seeing."

After another hour they decided all the rules.

1) No one but Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Tsunade would know about the bet.

They decided to tell Tsunade so Sakura would be let off from the hospital because can you seriously imagine Sasuke trying to heal someone? He'd probably shock someone with his lightning. Also so neither of them would be sent on any missions.

A fortnight was all Tsunade could give them because of a somewhat shortage of ninjas. (Well that's what she said)

2) Whenever either of the 2 went out they would have to transform into the other.

3) Transformation jutsu and acting would all be learnt in a single week.

Otherwise the whole thing would be ruined.

4) If anyone else (fan girls) finds out about let's say Sasuke is changing into Sakura then he would lose and the bet would be stopped early.

How awkward would that be?

5) Who ever lost would kiss the other's shoes, run around the whole village in their underwear and treat everyone to ramen unless someone else was willing to do so for them.

(Sakura had made the last part up thinking she could manipulate Lee into doing the run for her)

And now it was training time.

-

**Preparations**

**-**

Sasuke's training...

And again Karin was trying to smile at him seductively while he was trying to train.

She kept moving closer to him; Sasuke was backing away of course.

He ran away at a full sprint; even the great Sasuke Uchiha could get scared sometimes. Who wouldn't be scared of Karin's so-called 'flirting'?

He had barely any time to practice the transformation jutsu, not to mention acting like Sakura.

He just couldn't handle his own plan of making the girls love him more.

It all back-fired.

They followed him around more and spied on him more too. At least not when he was in the shower.

Sasuke squeezed through 2 buildings before arriving at a peaceful, secluded area. That is until he heard laughing coming from the dojo he hadn't noticed earlier.

Sakura's training...

Both had been shown how to do it but still needed to figure out a lot for themselves.

Sakura had wasted the first day finding a good place to train and the second day cleaning up and hauling her personal furniture to make herself at home. There was a full body length mirror, desks and shelves.

It was actually Lee's old dojo and thankfully he nor anyone else had come back to it.

She laughed at the thought of Sasuke being chased around while he was trying to change into her, Karin absolutely hated Sakura so seeing that must of been a real shock.

Poor Sasuke must be overrun with fan girls right now but doing this bet is helping him anyway and she had better things to worry about.

Sakura looked at herself in the full body length mirror as she transformed into Sasuke. She finally perfected the look but the acting was still to come and she only had the rest of today.

"Hn," She tested before bursting into laughter.

"Annoying," She said while trying to do the 'I hate you' glare after she stopped laughing, failing completely.

She did another couple of 'Sasuke' poses again, bursting into laughter, even rolling around on the floor. She didn't even realise that the door was open.

A cough came from the door and when Sakura looked up she screamed.

"How long have you been there!?"

"The whole time,"

"You could've knocked!" Sakura could feel her face becoming redder and redder.

"So you perfected it," He said noticing how Sakura's face was beetroot red like Hinata.

"Well obviously,"

Their conversation was awkward having Sasuke walked in on Sakura doing weird things with his body.

The 2 trained and acted together for the rest of the day without any fan girls bothering them.

Mean while the fan girls were crawling around the village looking under every house for Sasuke but at the end of the day weren't smart enough to find the dojo.

-

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~0~0~0~0~0~

-

**Next chapter the actual bet officially starts!**

**Please tell me what you think, review!**


	2. Day One: Shopping and Hot Springs

**Solving the Problem**

**By the way I changed the rating to T. May have a bit of swearing.**

It might be slightly confusing a lot of referring to Sasuke as a she and Sakura as a he.

**It took me forever to come up with the shopping and hot spring scene, soz.**

Thanks to **uchihasaime** and **BlackandPink is Love** for the review.

**There's not much SasukexSakura in this chapter, mainly just both Sakura and Sasuke getting** **tortured :)**

Anyway I don't wanna ruin it. Hope you like it.

-

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

'**Bold' = inner Sakura**

**-**

_**Summary: **__the numbers of fan-girls were increasing and they were getting smarter too. The horror for Sasuke had increased dramatically, how does Sakura solve the problem? Sasukexsakura, beware __MANY__ fan-girls_

-

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**-**

_Day 0: The Bet and Preparations (last chapter)_

_A cough came from the door and when Sakura looked up she screamed._

"_How long have you been there!?"_

"_The whole time,"_

"_You could've knocked!" Sakura could feel her face becoming redder and redder._

"_So you perfected it," He said noticing how Sakura's face was beetroot red like Hinata._

"_Well obviously,"_

_Their conversation was awkward having Sasuke walked in on Sakura doing weird things with his body._

_The 2 trained and acted together for the rest of the day without any fan girls bothering them._

_Mean while the fan girls were crawling around the village looking under every house for Sasuke but at the end of the day weren't smart enough to find the dojo._

-

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~0~0~0~0~0~

-

**Day One: Shopping and Hot Springs**

**-**

It was a nice sunny day and both of them had finished training.

Sakura had woken up early even though she slept at about midnight the day before. She was too worried and excited at the same time.

She knew she could get rid of the stupid fangirls but just in case she loaded herself with kunai and shurikans just in case, practised the "I hate you" glare, "hn", "you're annoying" while biting her lip so she wouldn't suddenly burst into laughter like she did so many times before.

Sakura was finally learning to control her temper; well actually maybe not.

It was so hard to keep silent, how can he be so emotionally retarded? She had to restrict herself from laughing, smiling, yelling, talking too much, being happy, excited, bitchy (in her Sakura way) and was left with smirking, emotionless other than being irritated and angry?

Sort of.

At least she had her inner.

But inner wasn't much help.

Sakura stepped out of the dojo, closing the door and hid behind the building just in case. It was the first day and if she was already caught then what would the point be?

She finished off the hand signs and changed into Sasuke telling herself to calm down, taking in deep breaths before stepping out into the public.

"SASUKE!"

"I missed you! Where were you?"

"Did you get my letter?!"

"I love you! MARRY ME!"

What looked like hundreds of fan girls ran at her, screaming and Sakura bolted instantly without a thought.

Would Sasuke have kept walking and ignored them?

Oh well, they didn't seem to notice. Just seeing Sasuke's face made each of the fan girls happy.

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" One screamed.

"Sasuke-kun come back! Don't leave again!" Another squealed.

"SASUKE-KUN!" They whinged as she sprinted off.

After what seemed like hours, (really only minutes) Sakura was already exhausted.

She was already pissed off, Sasuke-kun this, Sasuke that. Do they ever shut up?

At least Karin wasn't there...yet.

-

'**Just scream at them already! Stupid fan girls! I'll show them a piece of me, HA!'**

'But that would blow my cover'

'**Oh yeah...'**

'Geez'

-

But no wonder Sasuke's so fast; he gets all that extra training every day.

Whenever Sakura thought she lost them, there they were, running and screaming at her.

But hey, Sakura's wasn't Tsunade's apprentice for nothing; she still had some tricks up her sleeve.

She ran into the training grounds and behind a tree, smashing her fist into the ground which discouraged very few of the monsters.

What did they see in him?

-

'He's a cold jerk that needs to extend his vocabulary and change his duck-butt hairstyle'

'**Yeah! Just because he's good looking, strong, fast, smart, has a somewhat cool personality and has almost everything a normal girl would want...'**

'Wait, inner are you falling for him again?'

'**If I am than you are!'**

'No way, not after he left like that'

'**I guess and besides you're not a normal girl.'**

-

Even inner wasn't sure.

She wondered how Sasuke was doing, to piss him off she agreed to have a girls day out with Ino, Hinata and Tenten which was she felt was very much needed, especially after those FREAKS. Because being chased by fan girls wasn't exactly her favourite thing to do.

But of course unfortunately she couldn't attend being Sasuke and all.

She smirked.

She was really starting to become like him.

But they would've gone shopping or even to the hot springs...

-

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**-**

He got dressed and walked out of his apartment hiding in a corner.

He didn't get much sleep, making sure to sneak out of the dojo near midnight yesterday.

Practising with Sakura yesterday had really helped.

He transformed and stepped out only to have from what he could see Ino and Tenten run up to him and hug him madly. Hinata stood there being polite unlike Ino and Tenten.

"First we're going shopping, secondly Hinata and me will be getting a trim, Sakura you should get one too and then lastly we'll be going to have a nice refreshing bath at the hot springs," Ino had planned the whole thing out.

Geez, women. He had to do all that?! But it could take the whole day and he had training to do.

"Erm...I can't go, training." That was his excuse.

"But Sakura what are you talking about? You were the one who wanted to go on this girls' day out trip!" Ino looked at him astonished.

"You said you really needed a break from all the training and just have a relaxing day with us." Tenten reasoned.

"Damn Sakura. Damn Naruto." Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"Did you say something Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"No well actually I said I'll come," He tried to say cheerfully in Sakura's voice.

"Are you sick, Sakura? Your voice seems a bit different," They asked worriedly.

"No, I'm fine. Let's go."

They walked a few streets to the shops, all of them but Sasuke talking the whole way.

"Sakura, is there something wrong? You've been acting really weirdly lately." They all gave him a strange look.

"Imposter, don't you think?" Tenten whispered quietly but Sasuke still heard.

"Err..."

"I know, she must love Sasuke again!" Ino suggested.

Pause.

"That must be it! She didn't respond." Ino reasoned and Tenten laughed.

Hinata just smiled.

"Shopping?" He was feeling really uncomfortable. Changing the subject would be best.

He pointed to the shops which they had finally arrived at.

He was dragged into several stores, Ino was asking if the blue, green or red dress was best.

"Well Sakura, you usually know."

"Err...blue?"

"You're right of course it's the blue one," She raved on and on. Sasuke didn't understand why they just wouldn't shut up.

Ino and Tenten raved on about why he wasn't buying anything like Sakura usually would so he bought a light green tank top just to make them shut up.

Out of all of them he definitely liked Hinata best. Now he understood why Naruto liked her so much but he had yet to find someone he loved in that way.

They had finally finished shopping which took 4 hours, but Sasuke being a ninja and all that wasn't tired yet.

"Now I need to get make-up,"

"But we finished shopping right?" Sasuke asked.

"No that was just shopping for clothes." Hinata answered him.

"Now for make-up and later for jewellery,"

He seemed to get his own inner like Sakura. It was screaming and Sasuke had to sustain the urge to run away. He made a note for the future; never go shopping with girls.

They finished shopping for makeup and Ino bought eyeliner, mascara, eye shadow, blush, lipstick, lip gloss and every type of makeup and many more that he had never even heard of until now.

Hinata and Tenten didn't buy any makeup but Ino forced him to buy mascara.

He again did so to make her shut up.

But afterwards Ino insisted on doing a makeover for everyone while they were still at the mall.

They went to the jewellery stores, finally the last thing he had to do before he could train or rest or just get away from the scary shopper Ino.

He decided that Ino was even scarier than most of his fan girls but no one could beat Karin at her scary 'flirting'. Then again Ino had been his fan girl before, but is now with Shikamaru.

This time Sasuke wasn't forced to buy anything, the girls bought necklaces and earrings. It was for something about a party, he didn't have to go to the party too did he?

He had seen the guys that hit on Sakura, how was he supposed to handle them without blowing his cover...

"TIME FOR THE HOT SPRINGS!!!" Ino screeched interrupting his thoughts.

...Sasuke almost screamed...like a girl.

_-_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~0~0~0~0~0~

**-**

The 2 met up at the dojo after their crazy day so they could change back and tell each other what's happened.

Their personalities were already starting to change; Sakura was smirking more and hiding her emotions, Sasuke found out he had an inner who was screaming like a girl.

The makeup had stayed on Sasuke and no matter what he tried it didn't come off, even when he changed back.

Sakura gave him a facial wipe which removed it instantly. He made another note in his head; buy facial wipes.

For Sasuke this was even worse than the fan girls. OH THE HORRORS OF GIRLS!

Now Sakura really knew how crazy the fan girls were and how it felt to be stalked 24/7. They followed her absolutely everywhere. She was trying to talk to Naruto because they had to tell him what happened the day too, it was a rule Naruto had added in the last minute, just before the bet had started.

She was training, there they were.

She was eating, there they were.

She was meeting up with the other guys, there they were.

She was going to the bathroom, there they were.

But Sakura of course had to change back when doing something personal, so there wasn't any pervertedness. They almost caught her as herself.

Sakura had also learnt a few things today. Men's toilets are filthy, absolutely disgusting. Girls, but not just any girls...fan girls ARE CRAZY! OH THE HORROR!

But just they wait for the next day...

_-_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

~0~0~0~0~0~

**-**

**Sakura's in denial! And you know what they say; denial ain't just a river in Egypt!**

**I skipped some parts cause I'm lazy and tired, plus I'm not exactly sure how Sakura's inner is so sorry if those bits sucked.**

**Also sorry because I rushed it a little.**

**Please review! I'll love you if you do!**


End file.
